


Sounds Perfect

by SuperVi



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Career of Evil, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperVi/pseuds/SuperVi
Summary: One moment. One look. One hundred words.Career of Evil, TV-verse.





	Sounds Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> "Shit!"  
> "What?"  
> "Slept through a date."  
> "Who's the lucky girl?"  
> "Swedish. Pretty. Doesn't give a fuck."  
> "Sounds perfect."  
> Career of Evil, Part 2

For just a split second, he considers telling her she’s wrong. Convenience is not perfection. Does she want to hear about actual perfection? Let’s see. One, Sweden has nothing on bloody Yorkshire. Two, he’s pathetically fond of every single fuck she gives. As for three, he supposes it might be best to dispense with words entirely.

He could do it. She’d be surprised to find out (fuck, it’s not like he wasn’t), but then… He really could - just start with her name and go from there…

She looks away. So does he.

Goodnight is all that’s left to say.


End file.
